Minstrel
History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Peter Cagney is the child of a homicidal trophy wife and her high powered industrial lawyer husband. His mother as schooled in the legends of the world, from the ancient lands of Africa to the modern societies of Prague, and all the poetry, prose, sculpture, and art, with all the decadence such things implied. She was a genius of a woman, suppressed by a southern country mother who wanted her to be a proper Methodist housewife, as her wasp waist and pert bosom implied. The edge, the ruthless edge, began then, and Pete's father, a factory magnate's right hand man, sought to cage her in law and systems and society, only to fail when he saw his son, Peter, becoming a ruthless cutthroat with the other children in a way that befitted a Roman poet with a blade and a bottle of stolen ambrosia from the Gods. After a messy divorce, Peter chose to be in custody of his mother, for a superior monetary settlement. Peter and his little sister lived in infamy in their tiny New England hamlet, Pete rampaging through the backgrounds with his electric guitar, his cheerleader groupies, and his mountains of marijuana and poker tournament winnings. When the cops tightened down, on the orders of his father, he skipped the joint, and left all his friends, moving to the deep country of the American South. He found himself in Nashville, with a guitarist wife involved in radical socialism, and began to make a life for himself as a bluegrass star. He picked up a gift for illusion and stagecraft, a modern David Bowie, if not for betrayal of the drug community by other members seeking their bounty in the corporate life, years previous to the election of their vanguard commander, President MacLeod. Seeking to protect his wife, and his friends, Pete Cagney signed on for Cobra during the early offensives, joining the Air-Vipers and fronting his salary to his wife through a private bank account happily set up by Extensive Enterprises. He powered through Cobra Trooper training, and elected to join the Air-Vipers, his knowledge of forests, his personality profile, and his rapid reflexes with a guitar or a motorcycle making him an ideal candidate for pilot training. As the war opened upon America, after MacLeod took office, Peter Cagney became Air Viper-606, flying over America in clandestine night missions, first on pathfinding missions for local militants linking up with Cobra units deploying from their hidden locations, then becoming an airstrip man for supplies, pamphlets, and intelligence. He began to use his own prowess with music, art, clandestine signals, business, and legal ritual to craft a system of clandestine network signals throughout his grids of operation, and was then promoted to a wing commander, with the code name 'MINSTREL'. MUX History: In 2019, Minstrel set up shop in Philadelphia. OOC Notes Posts 2019 Oct 10 - Pennsylvania Targets < SITUATIONAL INTELLIGENCE REPORT: Wild Weasel, Cobra Intelligence, Crimson Guard. > As requested by Wing Command, I've deployed to Philadelphia, after setting up a base of operations in Arkansas at a proper airstrip to stay far out of range of potential wiretaps. I've reconnoitered the ground from talking to the locals, and having evaluated both our stocks of supplies at Extensive Enterprises depots I've been given access to, and the access lines to targets, I've come up with a list of potential points of advantage. - Philadelphia is rebuilding after we were expelled, and construction firms have military backing for corporate contractors. Embezzlement could be arranged for military contractors, limited of course to locations off-site to posture them for corruption and allow for reseizure of funds, instead of backtracing into our network in the necessary event of deliberate exposure. - Local police are tracking down our Crimson Guard remnants with the aid of FBI and ATF undercovers, which would make it necessary for us to begin a movement to target federal, state, and municipal undercover informants for disabling, capture, or elimination. - Local universities are returning to classes, to begin an enrichment of the local culture by returning a semblance of normalcy. An entry for the Headhunters could be made here, operating off-site if I was allowed to bring the Greek Houses into cooperation with us. This would give us a base with the prior two movements. I am already back in Arkansas, and I'll be playing shows at a bar on the bayou, with backing from local police involved in the New Orleans marijuana trade. I have a plane at a local airstrip, but I request that any operatives wishing to cooperate with me go up the Mississippi River after contacting my doorman in New Orleans for passage upwater. He's my agent, via my wife's music and political club. - Minstrel, Air Forces Category:Air-Vipers Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Air Forces Category:OCs Category:Transformers